Wake up call from the Pachyderms/Stampeding Macrauchenias/Encountering the Mob
Here is How Wake up call from the Pachyderms, Stampeding Macrauchenias and Encountering the Mob goes in Genesis Park. The next day. Mastodon Calf: (blows his trunk at the foals) Princess Yuna: Morning already? Snowdrop: We better get home. Nyx: What're we waiting for? Zeñorita Cebra: I hope my Mamá and Papá aren't worried. Princess Skyla: Mine too. Armor Bride: We better get going. Sweetie Heart: Right, Armor Bride. Princess Sharon: Yuna, Shall we lead the way? Princess Yuna: You bet, Big Cousin. Moon Starlight: Next stop, Visitor's Center. At the Visitor's Center. Prince Isamu: (fusses over his mother) Princess Luna: Alright, Isamu. (picks him up) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (fusses over their mother) Princess Celestia: Twilight, Can you and the others find the power source? Twilight Sparkle: We're on it. Rarity: I hope Emerald is alright. Princess Celestia: Are my babies a little fussy? (picks her babies up) Mommy's here to play. (blowing her babies' bellies) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Princess Celestia: Can Mommy have a kiss? Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (kissing Celestia's cheeks) Princess Celestia: (laughs) Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Luna: Dusty. You, Tigatron, and Airazor lead to keep them company. Dusty Crophopper: We're on it, Luna. So, the group left to help Twilight and her friends. With the Foals. Princess Yuna: Boy, This sure is long trail to the outer fence. Snowdrop: I hope we'll make it soon. Prince Edmond: Me too. Then, They stumbled upon a herd of Macrauchenias. Princess Sharon: Jim, Can you tell us what these are? Jim: Those are Macrauchenias. Nyx: They're closely related to Llamas. Princess Yuna: They're flocking this way. Alexis: Run! Nyx: STAMPEDE!!! The foals ran for their lives. They look back towards the stampede. The herd spontaneously changes direction again, and now they're headed straight at them. The foals take off, across the meadow, toward the relative cover of the jungle. It's a real footrace, but the herd is far faster, and Yuna knows they're not going to make it. They jump over a huge root network. There's a space under it to hide, and Yuna stops the foals, shoves them underneath, then follows them. They cover their heads as the herd THUNDERS over the roots. Chunks of everything fly everywhere as the herd plows overhead, their clawed feet striking the roots dangerously close to the foals. Finally, they pass. Yuna peers up, over the top root. She looks toward the trees, which the herd is now running alongside. Princess Yuna: Oh, They're incredible creatures. Then, a Tyrannosaurus Rex (named Bruce) appeared out of nowhere and then it bursts out, ahead of the herd, cutting them off, throwing them into disarray, scattering them everywhere. They all stare as the T-Rex kicks it into overdrive, runs down one of the Macrauchenias and eats it. T-Rex: (roars) Princess Yuna: I must do something. (led the herd to safety) T-Rex: (roars) Princess Yuna: (led the T-Rex to his enclosure in the Mesozoic Era Area) Then, They saw the Mob trapped by the gaggle of Deinosuchus. Starlight Glimmer: If it isn't Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Starlight Glimmer and the Mob! Abis Mal: Can you guys lend us a hoof? Princess Skyla: Twilight, Look! Princess Yuna: You were after the Embryos, Were you? Lobster Mobster: That's right! Starlight Glimmer: Once we get out of here, We'll be rid of you all! Princess Yuna: Not for long! Mr. Winkie: Once those Giant Crocs leave, We'll be taking that case of embryos to Sarousch! He's going to make us rich! Mr. Pym: Hold it right there! Princess Sharon: It's Captain Stubbs and his crew! Captain Stubbs: To the rescue. The Royal Guards will be on their way to arrest Starlight and The Mob for good. Da Shrimp: Uh-Oh! The Mob were taken away. Princess Yuna: Thanks for your help, Captain Stubbs. Nyx: Same to you, Pongolo Pete. Pongolo Pete: Anytime. Thunder Spectrum: We have to get back to our families. Princess Yuna: Let's go. The foals joined the Pirates to the Outer fence of the Cenozoic Era. In the bunker. Twilight Sparkle paces impatiently. She comes down the stairs. Twilight Sparkle: Something's happened. Something went wrong. Raptor Claw paces too. Mosquito Amber and the others are also crammed in the underground bunker. Mr. Spivey lays on a table, while Mosquito Amber tries to tend to his wounds. Mosquito Amber speaks, still feeling the obligation of the host. Professor Mosquito Amber: This is just a delay, that's all this is. All major theme parks have had delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked, nothing. Ellie the Mammoth: Professor.... Gremlin Gus: But, Professor. But if the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists. Another pause. More pacing. Rainbow Dash: I can't wait anymore. Something went wrong. I'm going to go get the power back on. Raptor Claw: You can't just stroll down the road, you know. Professor Mosquito Amber: Raptor, let's not be too hasty. He's only been gone... (he looks at his watch) Raptor Claw walks over to a steel cabinet. The Mane 6,Spike, Sunset, Trixie, Mickey and the Gang, Dusty, Tigatron and Airazor joins him. Raptor Claw: I'm going with you. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Raptor Claw CLANGS open a steel cabinet, revealing an impressive array of weaponry inside. He removes a SPAS-12 shotgun and what looks like a small rocket launcher. He shoves a shell into the barrel of the rocket launcher, which accepts it with a faint electronic SIZZLE. Mosquito Amber searches out the set of blueprints, gets them out of the file cabinet and spreads them out on top of Mr. Spivey almost crushing his arm. Professor Mosquito Amber: Sorry. The Mane 6, Spike, Sunset, Trixie and Raptor Claw join Mosquito. Professor Mosquito Amber: (cont'd) This isn't like switching on the kitchen light, but I think I can follow this and talk you through it. Mosquito Amber signals with a look. Rarity: Right. Twilight gets a couple of walkie-talkies from the shelf and shoves them in her belt. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Professor Mosquito Amber: But you know, I should really be the one going (to go). Fluttershy: Why? Professor Mosquito Amber: Well, because you're a... I'm a... Applejack: Look. Raptor Claw: Come on, let's go. Twilight Sparkle: We'll discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back. (she backs towards the door) You just take me through this step by step. I'm on channel two. Mickey Mouse: Come on, let's go. (The car drives faster) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes